Fallout 3 patch 1.1.0.35
Fallout 3 patch versjon 1.1.0.35 ble utgitt den 15. desember 2008 for PlayStation 3 og den 13. januar 2009 for Xbox 360 og PC. Endringer Nye tillegg * Trophy støtte for Playstation 3. * Mulighet til å endre dine VATS og pip-boy knapper. Bug fikser * Merknader fra venner setter ikke lenger spillet på pause. (PlayStation 3) * Fikset flere mulige krasjer under lasting og venting. MERK: Patchen fikset ikke dette problemet på Xbox 360. * Vennlige og nøytrale NPCers health bar blinker ikke hele tiden når de mister liv. * Fikset problemer hvor NPCer plutselig ville forsvinne fra spillet (egentlig kun delvis fikset, ettersom at flere NPCer, for eksempel lik, strødd gjennom Wasteland enda forsvinner). * Fikset feil hvor døde NPCer våknet til liv igjen. * Fikset en mindre feil med Gatling Laseren sine tracere. * Fikset problem hvor frisyre-menyen av og til ikke ble vist rett. * Fikset et sjelden problem med lasting/lagring som kunne føre til at NPCer ikke oppførte seg rett. * Fikset problem hvor et quests oppgaver av og til ikke ble oppdater på grunn av snakkende aktiverere, interkommer og samtaler. * Bruke Radaway fra Pip-Boyen sin Status meny flere ganger krasjer ikke spillet. * Spilleren blir ikke lenger sittende fast på level opp-menyen om deres skills er maks. * Fikset problem hvor flere followers ikke ble lastet inn i et rom. * Fikset et sjeldent problem hvor man satt fast i VATS. * Fikset sjeldent krasj angående slossende NPCer med korrupte data. * Radioer i spillet vil nå spilles av skikkelig om spilleren hørte på radio i Pip-Boyen først. (PlayStation 3) * Når man bruker en 360-kontroller, rister den når man pirker en lås. (PC) * Fikset sjelden krasj når man laster og lagrer spill. * Fikset et sjeldent problem hvor spilleren falt gjennom gulvet i VATS. * Fikset problem hvor SLI modus ikke ble oppdaget rett med nVidia grafikkort. (PC) * Mister Sandmanperket virker ikke lenger på barn i spillet. * Fikset krasj som av og til skjedde når man fikk et krisitk skudd i hodet med en Railway Rifle. * Hiindrer NPCer fra å dø når de faller. * Fikset problemer som av og til skjer ved at kontrolleren slutte å virke rett. * Fikset krasj relatert til å ta på seg og slippe klær og armor i verdenen flere ganger. Quest fikser * Fikset flere hendelser hvor quest gjenstand ble i inventaret permanent etter å ha gjort en quest. * Fikset et problem hvor krisemeldingen ikke ble spilt i Trouble on the Homefront. * Porten til Citadel vil åpne seg vanlig under The Waters of Life questet, etter at spilleren har brukt fast travel vekk etter å ha gått ut av Taft Tunnels, men før man når porten til Citadel med Doctor Li. * For Big Trouble in Big Town questet, blir de ødelagte protectronene i Big Town aktive til rett tidspunkt. * I The American Dream questet, ble noen problemer som hindre spilleren fra å komme inn til tingene sine i skapet ved døren om de forlot rommet først fikset. * Fikset ett smutthull som kunne gi en uendelig caps i Strictly Business questet. * Fikset sjelden hendelser hvor Farikke hadde en skikkelig dialog under The Waters of Life questet. * Hindre et problem under Finding the Garden of Eden questet hvor spilleren ville gå til svart, istedenfor Raven Rock, mens i kamp med en follower. * Fikset flere smutthull i speech med enkelte NPCer, som ga deg masse XP. (For eksempel med Bittercup og Pappy i Big Town.) * Fikset smutthull relatert til CP med en robot i Fort Bannister. * Fikset problem hvor spillerens kontroller kan bli permanent låst under The American Dream. Problemer med patchen Selv om patchen stort sett innehold mindre fikser, introduserer den ett nytt problem, ihvertfall til PlayStation 3. Etter å ha installert patchen, vil enkelte lagrede spill utelukke flere gjenstander, inkludert, men ikke begrenset til, nøkler på nøkkelringen din, i enkelte tilfeller. I tillegg vil spillet ha en større sjanse for å fryse etter å ha lastet inn ett nytt område. Det ser også ut som om det er et problem ved å bruke gamle lagrete filer fra før patchen, selv om dette kun ser ut til å skje med noen få PS3-brukere. De gamle lagete filene før patchen lar ikke spillerene lagre eller auto-lagre med den nye patchen. Problemet er at start-skjermen etter patchen har ordet "Save" mørket, noe som gjør det umulig å lagre på gamle filer. Det ser ut som om gamle filer fra før ikke passer med 1.10 patchen. Det finnes ingen fiks til dette, annet en å slette patchen fra "Game Data Utility", og starte spillet uten å installere patchen. Noen spillere har rapportert at du kan fikse problemet ved å gjøre følgende: 1. Slett Game Data 2. Last inn en save fra fr patchen 3. Lag en ny save over saven du brukte for å laste inn 4. lag en save til 5. Lag en ny autosave 6. Installer patchen igjen 1. Delete Game Data 2. Load previous save pre-patch 3. Create a new save over the save used to load 4. Create another new save 5. Create a new autosave 6. Reinstall patch På Xbox 360-versjonen, har ikke Old Olney Sewer lenger en Prototype Medic Armor. Istedenfor de to raiderene og BoS-medlemmet, er det kun tre skjeletter. Dette ser ut til å være tilfellet i kun noen få tilfeller, ettersom at noen har sagt at armoren enda er der, selv etter patchen. Også på 360-versjonen, så fikset ikke patchen det at spillet fryser under lasteskjerm ved enkelte steder (for eksempel Springvale Elementary), i lagrede spill som hadde disse probleme før patchen. Med andre ord, patchen fikser ikke de gamle lasteproblemene. Krasjunder lasting skjer i spill etter patchen også (for ekstempel i Megaton Home) på Xbox 360, og å restarte konsollen fikser ikke krasjingen). Dette må enda bli rapportert av en person til. På PC-versjonen, så har musens akselerasjon på hovedmenyen, samt alle menyer i spillet, blitt drastisk økt. Horisontale bevegelser med musen viste stor økning i akselerasjon. - den 15. januar 2009 ble det lagt ut en fiks for musens akselerasjon på de offisielle Fallout 3 forumene: * Steg 1: Åpne Fallout.ini i My Games/Fallout 3 mappen (Ikke glem å lage en backup!) * Steg 2: Legg til følgende linjer under Controls seksjonen: fForegroundMouseAccelBase=0 fForegroundMouseAccelTop=0 fForegroundMouseBase=0 fForegroundMouseMult=0 * Øk verdien for fForegroundMouseMult= om du vil ha akselerasjon, fo eksempel 2.0 eller 3.7 osv. For noen brukere med gamle datamaskiner vil ikke spillet starte med en melding der det står "This application has failed to start because the application configuration is incorrect. Reinstalling the application may fix this problem.", etter å ha installert patchen. Dette skjer kun når de prøver å starte spillet på STANDARD-metoden, gjennom Fallout Launcher. Ved å bruke Fallout.exe kjører spillet av seg selv. Dette gjør, derimot, det umulig å endre innstillinger eller å bruke mods. Å fjerne og installere spillet igjen resulterer i samme feil, og kun ved å åpne disken og kjøre "setup.exe" kan man starte reinstallasjon. Når installasjonen er ferdig, og man ikke bruker patchen, fungere spillet rett. Å patche den igjen vil føre til samme feil. På PC-versjonen er det vist at patchen kan senke spillerens treffsikkerhet i VATS. I tillegg har problemer med stabiliteten blitt rapportert, med flere krasjer under spillet. Det kan også føre til at å bruke ALT + TAB inn og ut av spillet ikke fungerer. Eksterne lenker * Last ned patchen (PC) * Fiks for problemed med musens aksellerasjon på PC etter Patch 1.1.0.35 Kategori:Patcher for Fallout 3 en:Fallout 3 patch 1.1